Bloodbath
by jro207
Summary: It's summer 1914, the flames of war have engulged Europe for the first time in years. Central powers against entente. Two young idealistic men Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski will fight in the war in search of adventure in war that they believe will be over by New Years. But soon they shall see the true horrors of modern war...


This Story is dedicated to the men who perished in the First World War.

August 1st 1914

The August heat bore down upon Berlin. The crowds were massive, men and woman filled the streets. "Krieg!" was the cry, Germany had declared war on Russia. The great crisis of July 1914 resulted in the first major war in almost a century. One young man, one Stanley Marsh stood outside the royal palace with the crowd as the Kaiser spoke

"thank you from the bottom of my heart for the expression of your loyalty and your esteem. When it comes to war, all parties cease and we are all brothers. One or another party has attacked me in peacetime, but now I forgive them wholeheartedly. If our neighbors do not give us peace, then we hope and wish that our good German sword will come victorious out of this war !"

The crowd swelled and cheered at the emperor as he waved. Stan left the palace area with a surge of patriotism. He already decided to join the army and fight in the war. Germany after all needed able young men such as himself to fight for God, Kaiser, and fatherland. He wanted though to ensure his endeavor was not done alone. He went to a plaza and courtyard to a house. He knocked on the door, the door opened and a man opened it "Stan! Did you see?" the young man who had crazed orange hair was Kyle Broflovski young Stans boyhood friend. They had done everything and grown up together. "Yeah! I was at the palace the Kaiser said something. Im not sure what he said though since it was so loud. But all I know is Im joining the army. Im not missing out on this war!" the young black haired man said. Kyle was surprised at his friends statement as he had never had such an enthusiasm for war such as this. "Well we will have to fight they will conscript us" said the ginger. "Thats the point! If we join we can go in the same unit at the front!" Stan was gleeful at that. Kyle looked down at his shoes as he heard that. "I don't think that would be a good idea Stan" he said that while still looking down. Stan was surprised, "Why? I thought we were friends! We did everything together Kyle! All of our adventures, we did those together! And now you don't want to take part in the greatest adventure possible!" Stan said that seething with hurt. "War is not like anything else we have done Stan" said Kyle while looking up. "How the hell would you know! You have never served in war Kyle! We both know nothing!" Stan said this with a smile. Kyle looked at his friend with a mournful and serious expression, "My grandfather served in the last war with France Stan. He served with his friends, and you know what happened? They died in front of him! His best friends died in his arms Stan! You really want that to happen!" Kyle shouted with anger.

Stan looked down, "Im sorry Kyle I forgot he was in the army. But this is different! Everyone says this war will be quick! Maybe quicker then the french war! All we have to do is defeat France and Russia! And Russia is shell of its past glory! We will he home by New Years Kyle!". Kyle looked back up "And if it doesn't?". Stan said softly, "Then we fight until it is over. Please Kyle, I don't want to do this alone. We both will have to fight! Let us do it together". Kyle saw how desperate his friend was for a yes. He felt a nagging voice in his mind telling him to decline. But his heart spoke for him, "Ok, lets go now and join before we can no longer choose.". Stans face lit up, Kyle packed somethings and wrote and mailed a letter to his parents who were on holiday in Bavaria seeing relatives. After that Stan and Kyle went to the designated place and stated their intentions to join the Imperial Army. They were accepted quickly and assigned to the 5th Infantry Regiment. After that they shed the trappings of civilian life. They put on the soldiers tunic, the helmet and took up the rifle. They received quick cursory training and were put on a train to the Belgian border. They marched singing "Die Wacht Am Rhein" and "Fatherland My Fatherland" and on the train they spoke excitedly of the future. But in four years they would experience hell...

To Be Continued...


End file.
